Synchronicity : Meguru Sekai no Requiem
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan untuk menemukan potongan-potongan hatiku, suara nyanyianmu menenangkan jiwaku yang kering, aku tidak akan menyerah mencarimu sampai aku melihat senyummu. Based on Synchronicity series by Hitoshizuku-P. RnR please?
1. Prolog

Yessy : Hello minna~ saya kembali lagi di fandom ini! \\^o^/

Miku : Siapa juga yang membutuhkan kamu...

Yessy : Miku-chi jahat... T^T.. anyway, aku lihat fanfic synchronicity series yang berbahasa indonesia tidak ada karena itu aku membuat ini! Baiklah daripada banyak ngomong, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity : <strong>Meguru Sekai no Requiem<strong>  
><strong>

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)  
><strong>

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di suatu kerajaan yang jauh hiduplah seekor naga. Naga ini sangatlah buas. Dia senang menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk dan memangsa orang-orang. Para petinggi kerajaan akhirnya turun tangan. Mereka membuat perundingan dengan naga. Naga itu berjanji tidak akan membuat kekacauan asalkan mereka memberikannya seorang gadis yang dapat bernyanyi dan menghiburnya. Tentu saja para petinggi negara setuju.

Setiap beberapa tahun, seorang gadis dipilih untuk menanyi dan menari dihadapan sang Naga untuk menghiburnya. Mereka yang terpilih sering disebut "_Dragon Diva_" atau disingkat "_diva_". Sayangnya, jika diva tidak bisa memuaskan naga, dia akan dibunuh oleh naga. Lalu diva itu akan diganti oleh diva yang baru. Begitulah pola tersebut akan terus terulang tanpa henti.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Diva yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi untuk naga. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pink tua ikal yang dikuncir dua dan mata berwarna cokelat. Namanya adalah Teto. Dia sudah kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak bernyanyi. Naga, yang sudah merasa tidak puas dengan nyanyiannya Teto, menghantam gadis yang malang itu. Bercak-bercak darah yang berwarna merah menodai dinding gua tempat naga itu tinggal. Dia mulai meraung. Bahkan dia tidak merasa kasihan dengan tubuh gadis yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya. "Berikan Diva yang baru!" tuntutnya.

Seorang gadis berambut _teal_ panjang sedang berlutut di pavilionnya. Hanya dia saja yang dapat mendengar suara naga itu. "Baiklah tuanku," jawab gadis yang berkuncir dua dan bernama Miku ini. Dia bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar tuntutan sang Naga. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat yang sangat panjang. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang melalui bola kristal yang ia punya, "Kita membutuhkan diva baru."

"Sudah aku duga," kata seorang wanita berambut pink muda panjang dalam bola kristal, "Tenang saja, aku telah mengirimkan pengawalku untuk menjemputnya. Ingatlah Miku, walaupun kamu seorang peramal tapi jangan lupa tugasmu sebagai penjaga naga!"

"Baik, Luka-sama." Wajah dalam bola kristal itu pun menghilang. Miku menyentuh topeng yang menutupi kedua matanya sambil menatap langit. "Kembar, ya?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sementara itu disuatu desa, seorang ibu sedang menidurkan kedua bayinya. Dia sangat bahagia karena mendapat bayi kembar, satu laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Kedua bayi yang memiliki rambut kuning dan bermata biru ini sangatlah mirip dengan ibunya. Sang ibu mengambil dua buah kalung dari laci mejanya. Satu kalung yang memiliki liontin berbentuk kunci nada G dia berikan kepada bayi perempuannya. Sementara kalung yang memiliki liontin berbentuk kunci nada F dia berikan kepada bayi laki-lakinya. Kedua bayi itu tersenyum setelah mendapat kalung dari ibu mereka.

"Maafkan ibu nak, ayah kalian telah tiada. Tapi ibu berjanji kalian akan selalu bersama," kata sang ibu sambil mengelus lembut wajah bayi perempuannya, Rin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Terdengar pintu tumah mereka diketuk oleh seseorang. Sang ibu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintunya. Dia terkejut melihat ada 2 orang pengawal istana sedang berada di hadapannya. Sebelum sang ibu sempat bertanya, salah satu pengawal berkata, "Kami disini untuk menjemput diva baru. Perintah dari Luka-sama."

Sang ibu tersentak. "Kalian akan membawa Rin? Tapi dia masih bayi! Jangan! Jangan kau ambil bayiku!" Salah satu pengawal menahan sang ibu sementara pengawal yang lain memasuki rumah dan mencari Rin. Seolah bisa memahami apa yang akan terjadi, kedua bayi kembar itu mulai menangis. Rin menggenggam tangan kakaknya, Len seolah-olah dia tidak mau terpisahkan darinya.

Pengawal tadi menemukan Rin. Dia langsung menggendongnya dan memisahkannya dari kembarannya. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, kedua pengawal itu kembali ke istana, membiarkan sang ibu yang memohon-mohon sambil menangis meminta bayinya kembali. Len masih tetap menangis. Akhirnya ibunya telah tenang. Dia menggendong Len dan berusaha menenangkan bayinya. "Ssstt... Len tenanglah. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan bersatu lagi dengan adik kembarmu. Ibu berjanji."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Ini cuman prolog makanya pendek...<p>

Miku : Hore! Aku muncul pertama disini!

Luka : Aku cuman muncul di bola cristal doang... curang! Katanya aku bakal banyak muncul disini!

Rin : Aku cuman bayi doang... -_-''

Len : Aku juga...

Yessy : Tenang saja, besok aku update chapter selanjutnya, dan disini lebih banyak peran buat yang lain kok!

Rin : Bukannya besok kamu terima rapot?

Yessy : TIDDAAAKKK! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu! orz... Nilaiku... nilaiku...

Len : Sepertinya aku yang harus mengakhiri ini... Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review yang telah disediakan...


	2. Chapter 1 : The Begining of Journey

Yessy : Haii! Chapter 2 telah update! Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya!

Miku : Bagaimana rapotmu?

Yessy : Alhamdullilah nilaiku bagus-bagus! Aku juga ranking 6 loh! ^^

Len : Bagaimana dengan Bahasa Indonesia, Geo, Physics?

Yessy : Kenapa kau bisa tahu nilaiku yg jelek-jelek?

Rin : Karena dia baru saja mencuri lihat nilaimu dan berusaha membuangnya?

Yessy : L-E-N! (mengejar Len yang kabur) Apa kau lakukan terhadap rapotku!

Miku : Baiklah, mari kita mulai fic ini, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity : Meguru Sekai no Requiem<strong>

**Chapter 1- The Begining of Journey**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

****Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**  
><strong>

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**14 tahun kemudian**

Seorang pemuda berlutut disamping tempat tidur ibunya. Terlihat ibunya sedang berjuang keras untuk tetap hidup. "Len?" panggil ibunya. Len menggenggam tangan ibunya sambil berkata, "Aku disini. Ibu lebih baik jangan banyak bicara. Istirahatlah."

"Ini penting. Karena... sepertinya waktu ibu tidak lama lagi akan habis."

Len memotong perkataan ibunya, "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kalau ibu beristirahat, ibu pasti akan sehat kembali. Aku tidak ingin sendirian di dunia ini!"

Ibunya memandang Len dengan tatapan yang sayu walaupun begitu, Len mengetahui bahwa ibunya sedang serius. "Len, dengarkan ibu baik-baik. Jangan potong perkataan ibu." Ibunya mengambil beberapa oksigen sebelum kembali berbicara. "Len, sebetulnya ibu telah menyembunyikan rahasia darimu. Kau pasti binggung karena ibu selalu menyuruhmu mengenakan kalung itu kan? Sebetulnya kalung itu memiliki kembarannya. Seorang lagi memiliki kalung dengan liontin kunci nada G. Seperti kalung itu, yang memilikinya adalah kembaranmu, Rin."

Len tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan ibunya. Tapi dia hanya tetap diam sambil mendengarkan baik-baik ibunya yang terus berbicara. "Rin diambil dari kita untuk dijadikan Diva yang baru. Kau harus menyelamatkannya.. karena jika tidak, kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?" Len mengangguk. Dia sudah sering diceritakan tentang nasib malang para diva oleh ibunya. "Len, ibu mohon... tolong selamatkan Rin.. sebelum... ter.. lam... bat..." Suara ibunya semakin lama semakin mengecil. Akhirnya sang ibu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Ibu? Ibu! IBUUU!" Len tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menghapus air matanya. "Ibu, aku berjanji akan membawa Rin kembali. Pasti!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seusai pemakaman ibunya, Len langsung mengepak beberapa barangnya. Dia sekarang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih, celana panjang, sepatu boots, dan sarung tangan yang tidak menutupi jarinya. Tak lupa dia juga mengenakan mantel bertudung tanpa lengan yang merupakan hadiah terakhir dari ibunya. Len menguncir rambutnya menjadi ponytail. Dia mengambil pedang peninggalan ayahnya. Sebelum ibunya meninggal, ia selalu mengasah pedang itu agar suatu saat nanti dapat berguna.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Len memandang fotonya dengan ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ibunya yang selalu baik padanya ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang besar. Len ternyata mempunyai kembaran. Berita itu memang suatu kejutan baginya. Selama ini Len memang merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya, tetapi dia mengira itu karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Ternyata bukan! Itu karena kembarannya, Rin telah dipisahkan darinya. "Rin. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu!" Len keluar dari rumahnya. Dia memandang rumahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Perjalanan telah dimulai.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Len terus berjalan ke arah timur. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa Rin berada di timur. Sesekali, dia berhenti untuk beristirahat. Dia hanya memakan buah apel sebagai makanan dan minum di sungai terdekat. Saat malam tiba, Len berhenti untuk tidur dan memulai lagi perjalanannya sebelum matahari terbit.

Saat sedang tidur, Len bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Len. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning sebahu dibiarkannya terurai. Dia mengenakan bando yang terdapat pita diatasnya sehingga menyerupai telinga kelinci. Poninya dijepit oleh empat jepitan kecil sehingga poninya tidak mengenai matanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru cemerlang memandang Len dengan tatapan yang hangat. Len dapat mendengar suara gadis itu. Suaranya sangatlah merdu, bagaikan suara malaikat. "Rin?" gumam Len saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah dua hari perjalanan, Len akhirnya sampai di sebuah kota. Vocalia Town, kota dimana para petinggi negara berada. Len berkeliling kota sebentar. Semua orang disana sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sehari-hari. Penjual dan pembali saling tawa-menawar, seorang seniman jalanan memperagakan keahliannya, anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya disudut pasar. "Tempat yang lumayan damai," pikir Len. Sayangnya dia harus segera ke istana untuk menemui peramal kerajaan, Megurine Luka. Kabarnya, dia yang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan naga dan divanya. Sambil menggenggam kalungnya, Len berjalan ke istana. "Tunggu aku Rin."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sementara itu disebuah gua, seorang gadis sedang memandangi liontin kalungnya. Gadis yang mempunyai nama Rin ini memiliki rambut kuning sebahu yang terurai dan mata berwarna biru. Bajunya yang berupa dress berwarna putih sudah agak kusam. Dia mengenakan selendang berwarna biru tua untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya gua.

Sang naga baru saja kembali dari perburuannya mencari makanan. Sejak dia membuat perundingan dengan para petinggi negara, dia hanya memakan hewan-hewan liar saja. Tentu saja itu tidak terlalu lama, karena dia tidak ingin divanya kabur. Sang naga sudah bersiap untuk beristirahat. Tentu saja sebelum itu, dia meminta divanya untuk menyanyikan lagi untuknya. "Bernyanyilah!" desis naga.

Rin segera mendekati sang naga. Dia menggenggam kalungnya. Rasa takut sudah tak dikenal Rin, karena dia sudah bernyanyi disana selama beberapa tahun ini. Bola matanya menunjukan keseriusannya. Dia melepas genggaman kalungnya dan mulai bernyanyi sambil menari dengan selendangnya.

_Kyozou no rakuen no hate no_

_Fukai fukai daichi no soko de_

_Tada hitori inori no uta o_

_Utai tsuzuru sadame_

Rin terus bernyanyi dan menari. Kakinya yang tidak mengenakan alas sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya lantainya gua naga itu. Berputar sebentar, lalu kembali lagi menari. Rin sudah menghafal lagu itu diluar kepala. Dia hanya terus bernyanyi.. sendirian.

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara_

_Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi_

_Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de_

_Sadame ni mi o sasagu_

Selama hidupnya, Rin selalu dilatih untuk bernyanyi untuk naga oleh Penjaga Naga, Miku. Walaupun Miku merawat Rin dengan baik, tetapi dia tetap tegas terhadapnya. Miku mengajarkan Rin tentang sejarah diva. Jika tidak ada seorang diva, dunia akan hancur karena ulah Naga itu. Karena itu Rin terus bernyanyi. Demi dirinya sendiri dan demi semua orang yang ada dunia ini. Rin tahu kalau dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, nyawanya akan melayang.

_Nami mo shirazu tada uta dake_

_Tsumuide ikite kita_

_Hare no uta o ame no uta o_

_Yasashii requiem o_

Sebetulnya, Rin tidak mengetahui namanya sendiri. Miku selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan Diva dan Rin tahu itu bukanlah nama aslinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa dunia luar. Selama dia dilatih oleh Miku, dia hanya boleh berada dalam pavilion milik Miku saja. Selebihnya kalau bukan ke kamar mandi atau ke kamarnya, Rin tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar.

Suatu hari, Rin pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Dia memiliki rambut kuning seperti Rin yang dikuncir ponytail. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Rin, seolah-olah memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rin hanya bisa berharap bahwa pemuda yang ia temui dalam mimpi itu adalah orang yang akan datang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Teruslah bernyanyi selamanya." Hanya itu saja perintah dari Miku untuk Rin. Tentu saja, Rin tidak menolak. Menolak pun percuma, Rin tahu hal itu. Dia hanya akan terus menjalankan perintah Miku agar sejarah menyeramkan tidak terulang lagi.

_Rakuen eto Tsuzuku michi no_

_Saki ni sashi nobe rareta_

_Atatakai te sae_

_Todokazu ni_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sedang berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pink muda panjang. Dapat terlihat kalau mereka berdua sedang berdebat serius. "Luka-sama, bukannya saya ingin melawan anda, tapi apa tidak ada cara yang lain selain mengorbankan nyawa gadis-gadis yang malang itu?" kata sang pria, Kamui Gakupo.

"Kalau memang ada cara lain, dengan senang hati akan aku dengarkan," jawab Luka dengan nada sarkastis.

"Mungkin kalau kita membunuh naga itu, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi..."

"Kau gila? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu! Dia sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat untuk dilawan!" Luka mendesah. "Kau sama saja seperti ibumu. Kalau saja dia tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, mungkin dia tidak akan putus asa dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari menara itu."

Gakupo tersentak. Dia tidak terima ibunya dihina seperti itu. Dia langsung menyerang Luka. Gakupo lupa kalau Luka mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih darinya. Dengan mudah, dia dilumpuhkan oleh Luka. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu tentang ibuku!" kata Gakupo dengan murka.

"Kau bukan dalam posisi untuk mengertak, kau tahu itu?" Luka menyuruh seorang pengawal untuk membawa Gakupo ke kamarnya sendiri dan mengurungnya disana. "Pastikan kamu mengunci kamarnya dengan benar agar dia tidak kabur." Perintah Luka pada pengawalnya. Pengawal itu menuruti perintah Luka. Dia langsung membawa Gakupo ke kamarnya. Luka tersenyum licik begitu Gakupo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa melawanku. Hanya aku yang boleh berkuasa disini!" kata Luka sebelum dia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Len mencoba memasuki istana. Tentu saja dia langsung dicegat oleh penjaga gerbang. "Tidak ada yang boleh masuk, kecuali kau sudah membuat janji dengan penghuni istana." Kata penjaga itu.

"Tapi..." sebelum Len dapat berkata lebih lanjut, dia sudah dilempar keluar oleh penjaga itu. "Sial." Umpat Len dengan pelan. Dia menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu. Saat Len berusaha berjalan menjauhi istana, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang pria. Saking kerasnya mereka bertabrakan, Len kembali terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Len untuk berdiri. Pria itu berwajah ceria, rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan matanya berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Yang menarik dari perhatian adalah orang ini memakai syal panjang, padahal udara disana tidak dingin. Len mengenali pria itu sebagai seniman jalanan yang tadi ia temui saat berkeliling kota. "Perkenalkan namaku Kaito."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Bagaimana? Chapternya lumayan panjang ya?<p>

Rin : Gak tuh, kan cuman sekitar 1500 kata..

Yessy : Ya ya ya... anyway, sekarang saatnya balas review! Tolong bantuin ya Rin-chan, Len-kun, Miku-chi... *puppy eyes*

Rin : Baiklah,** Miki Yuiki Vessalius** memang bakalan seru donk! Soalnya ada aku disini! *narsis* ini sudah update..

Len : **Hika without 'Ri **terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ini sudah update... Dan tentang rapot, kenapa kamu repot-repot nyemangatin Yessy?

Yessy : Len! Jangan begitu donk! Aku sangat menghargai dukungannya! Maafkan sikap Len barusan... soalnya aku tidak sengaja memakan habis pisangnya, Terima kasih **Hika without 'Ri **Synchronicity juga salah satu favoritku!Dan kau sungguh perhatian aku jadi terharu... T^T

Len : Kembalikan pisangku!

Yessy : Mau? Baiklah, akan ku muntahkan kembali...

Len : Eh.. gak jadi deh... =='

Miku : Baik selanjutnya aku!**Akihisa Funabashi** Terima kasih! Di intronya ada aku sih makanya bagus! Ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah memasukan cerita ini ke favorite! ^^

Yessy : Baiklah, sekian untuk sekarang... jangan lupa review di kotak review yang telah disediakan ya!


	3. Chapter 2 : How to Get In to the Palace

Yessy : Chapter 2 telah update! Btw sekarang tanggal 27 desember kan?

Miku : Yaaa... Memangnya- oh! (mandang Rin n Len)

Rin and Len : Apa?

Yessy : Otanjoubi omedetou Rin-chan, Len-kun! Happy Birthday! \^o^/

Rin : Waaaii! Arigatou! *meluk*

Len : Thank you!

Yessy : Karena aku tidak punya kado untuk kalian.. kadonya fic ini deh! Yaa... walaupun gak bertema ulang tahun... sudahlah! ayo kita mulai fic ini, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity<strong>

**Chapter 2- How to Get In to the Palace**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Len duduk di kursi tamu di rumah Kaito sementara pemilik rumah itu sedang menyiapkan teh. Jujur saja, Len agak binggung dengan Kaito. Mana ada orang yang mengajak orang asing, yang baru pertama kali bertemu minum teh di rumahnya sendiri. Kaito menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan Len. "Kuharap kamu suka teh hijau. Aku tidak punya teh lain selain ini. ngomong-ngomong kamu belum memberitahu namamu. Aku tidak bisa selamanya memanggilmu 'kamu' kan?"

Len terdiam. Dia tidak menyentuh sedikit pun tehnya. Apakah dia bisa mempercayai orang yang baru saja pertama kali ia temui? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Len, Kaito berkata, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Begini saja, kalau kau memberitahu namamu, aku akan membantumu memasuki istana."

Len tersentak. "Ba-bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau ingin masuk istana? Gampang. Tadi aku melihatmu saat aku sedang melakukan pertunjukan. Kau berjalan menuju arah istana. Karena penasaran aku mengikutimu. Lalu kau dilempar oleh penjaga gerbang istana. Aku lumayan mengenal paman panjaga itu. Dia bukan orang yang suka melempar orang lain begitu saja. Dia hanya melempar orang yang ingin memasuki istana dengan paksa." jelas Kaito panjang lebar. "Jadi siapa namamu? Kamu belum menjawabnya loh!"

Len memandang Kaito dengan kagum. Tampang Kaito tidak seperti orang yang begitu pintar, tapi sepertinya dia bisa membantu Len walaupun Len harus berhati-hati terhadapnya karena sepertinya Kaito bisa bertingkah seperti seorang stalker. "Len. Namaku Kagamine Len."

"Len ya? Salam kenal. Jadi kamu ingin masuk istana kan? Hanya ada satu cara kalau kau ingin masuk istana tanpa melewati penjaga-penjaga istana, yaitu menyusup melewati jalan rahasiaku."

"Jalan rahasiamu?"

Kaito mengangguk dengan semangat. "Benar. Begini-begini aku mempunyai sahabat di istana. Dia yang memberitahuku jalan rahasia itu. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang dikurung, soalnya kemarin dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luka-sama. Tidak ada orang yang berani membicarakan masalah 'Dragon Diva' dengan Luka-sama kalau dia masih ingin menghirup udara luar."

Len menjadi tertarik dengan perkataan Kaito, "Luka? Bukankah dia peramal kerajaan yang bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga Naga?"

"Benar! Dia adalah peramal yang tidak baik. Kabarnya dia akan melakukan apa saja supaya dia tetap berkuasa. Aku tak menyangka wanita berdada besar itu bisa jahat." Len menyadari salah satu sifat baru Kaito, ternyata dia mesum. "Tapi, kembali ke topik sebelumnya, kau terima tawaranku untuk masuk ke istana?"

Len berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu. Sebelum itu, aku punya satu pertanyaan. Kenapa... kenapa kamu mau membantuku?"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak ingin dibantu?"

"Bukan begitu. Kenapa kamu mau membantu orang asing yang baru saja kau temui?"

"Apakah aku perlu alasan untuk membantu orang? Menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuan adalah hal yang wajar, kan? Walaupun kita kenal orang itu. lagipula, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sedikit," kata Kaito.

"Selama aku bisa melakukannya, akan aku lakukan." jawab Len.

"Gampang kok. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luka sementara aku menolong temanku. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu? Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. Tujuan utamaku memang ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Bagus!" seru Kaito gembira. "Sekarang sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu? Aku akan menyiapkan makam malam. Setelah makan, munkin kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk besok."

Kaito menunjukan kamar kosong untuk Len. Setelah itu, Kaito pun pergi menyiapkan makan malam. Len berjalan menuju jendela kamar barunya. Dia bisa melihat gemerlap istana dari kejauhan. "Rin. Aku akan satu langkah menuju tempatmu. Tunggulah aku."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Keesokan harinya, Kaito membangunkan Len pagi-pagi. Mereka membahas kembali rencana mereka. "Jadi," kata Kaito mengulang kembali rencana mereka, "sementara kamu berbicara dengan Luka, aku pergi ke kamar temanku, dimana dia dikurung dan menyelamatkannya. Setelah itu kita keluar dari istana dan kamu dapat melanjutkan perjalananmu. Mungkin aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi itu masalah nanti setelah kita keluar dari istana."

Len hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya rencana yang dijelaskan Kaito terdengar gampang. Setelah sarapan, mereka mulai bersiap-siap. Len membawa pedang peninggalan ayahnya, sementara Kaito membawa dua buah pedang tipis. Menurut Kaito dia tidak akan terlalu membutuhkan pedangnya, tapi dia hanya berjaga-jaga. Setelah semua siap, Len dan Kaito mulai melaksanakan misi mereka.

Kaito membawa Len melewati gang-gang sempit. Kanan, kiri, kiri lagi. Len berusaha mengingat jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Akhirnya Kaito berhenti di depan dinding pagar istana. Di dinding tersebut terdapat lubang kecil. Kaito mengintip sebentar ke dalam lubang kecil itu, memastikan agar tidak ada orang yang ada di dekat dinding itu. Setelah itu, dia mendorong pintu kecil yang tersembunyi di dinding itu. Pintu itu terbuka. Kaito masuk terlebih dahulu. Tak lama, dia menyuruh Len untuk masuk mengikutinya. Setelah Len masuk, Kaito menutup kembali pintu itu. Ternyata mereka telah berada di taman istana.

"Taman ini jarang sekali dijaga. Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan kita," jelas Kaito. Mereka mulai memasuki istana dengan mengendap-ngendap. "Ingat ya, Luka selalu berjalan sendirian di Lorong Barat setelah sarapan. Gunakan kesempatan itu," kata Kaito.

Len mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Dia menuju ke lorong barat, sementara Kaito menuju ke tempat dimana temannya, Gakupo dikurung. Saat sampai di Lorong Barat, Len tidak melihat keberadaan Luka dimana pun. Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik vas bunga yang besar, menunggu Luka melewati lorong itu.

Len menunggu beberapa menit, tapi baginya itu terasa sudah beberapa tahun. Syukurlah tak alam kemudian, terdengar suara orang berjalan di lorong itu. Luka tidak menyadari keberadaan Len. Saat Luka melewati tempat Len bersembunyi, Len mulai menyerangnya tanpa suara. "Jangan bergerak!" kata Len sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah leher Luka.

Luka terkejut, tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat tenang. Dengan senyum mengejek, dia berkata, "Kalau tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau tidak nyawamu akan melayang!" gertak Len, "Jawablah pertanyaanku, dimana letak Gua Naga?"

"Apa kau berharap aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" ujar Luka. Len tidak punya pilihan lain, dia menghunuskan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah belati melayang ke arah Len dan Luka. Untung saja Len cepat-cepat menghindar, sehingga dia tidak terkena belati itu. belati itu sekarang terlah tertancap di lantai.

Len menatap kaget ke arah orang yang telah melempar belati itu. Ternyata yang telah melempar itu adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju ksatria dengan jubah berwarna merah. "Lawanmu adalah aku bocah!" seru wanita berambut cokelat ini.

"Bagus Meiko," kata Luka, "Tolong kau ladeni dia, aku ada urusan." Wanita bernama Meiko mengangguk. Luka pun meniggal Meiko dan Len sendirian.

Meiko mendekati Len. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan pedang itu menebas udara kosong. "Sepertinya kau pandai menggunakan pedang bocah. Bagaimana kalau kita berduel?"

Len telah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Dia menggenggam pedangnya dengan posisi siap. "Dengan senang hari aku terima tantanganmu."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Jeng jeng jeng jeng... apakah Len berhasil menang melawan Meiko? dan maaf ya chapter ini agak pendek...<p>

Rin : Entahlah, kamu kan authornya masa kamu gak tahu endingnya? Btw aku tidak muncul disini...T^T padahal kan aku sedang berulang tahun!

Miku : Aku juga tidak muncul... TT^TT

Yessy : Maaf ya... disini memang Miku akan muncul lagi saat sudah agak akhir... anyway bales review time! Rin-chan, Miku-chan kalian boleh bales review-reviewku sebagai permintaan maaf karena gak tampil disini...

Miku : Baiklah, yang pertama dari **Miki Yuiki Vessalius** bantuin gak ya? Lihat saja nanti! Naksir? Kayaknya gak deh, soalnya Yessy sedang tidak ingin memasukan romance di fic ini, main genrenya adalah adventure and family... walaupun aku ragu Yessy bisa nulis adventure -_-... ini sudah update! Sad ending atau heppy ending ya?

Len : Happy saja! kasian aku sudah berjuang susah payah!

Miku : Pokoknya lihat saja nanti! ^_~ anda korban lost memory? Kalau yessy korban Imitation Black loh!

Yessy : Habis disitu Len kayak cewek abis! *fangirl mode on*

Len : Apa! Aku kan bukan cewek! Lagipula itu salah produsernya aku disuruh pake baju cewek!

Rin : Sudahlah Lenny, akui saja kalau kamu itu shota, review kedua dari **Hika without 'Ri **terima kasih! Cepat-cepat login ya~.. Lenny-ku memang keren! Benar benar kasihan sekali diriku ini ya... hiks hiks...

Len : Sudah pasti aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu Rin!

Yessy : Selamat ya ranking 10! Ayo kita berusaha untuk menjadi ranking 1 ! akan aku coba update kilat. Selanjutnya dari **AxelArts** Arigatou! Ternyata Synchronicity banyak yang suka ya! semoga saja lebih mantap!

Rin n Len : Tentu saja kami tahu segalanya! Kami juga tahu endingnya gimana!

Miku : Jangan spoiler! Kalian tahu kan hukuman buat spoiler? Selanjutnya dari **Hiiragi Azusa** Yessy akan berusaha untuk tidak update lama-lama... Arigatou!

Rin : Terakhir dari **Kagamine Zura-chii**... Arigatou! Salam kenal juga! Tunggu nama keluargamu sama seperti aku, jangan-jangan kita saudara?

Yessy : Sekian untuk hari ini! terima kasih yang sudah review! Kalau ada kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review ya! and last, Merry Chrismas (walaupun telat :p), Happy Birthday for Kagamines, and Happy New Year 2012 (walaupun belum)!


	4. Chapter 3 : Duel

Yessy : Chapter 3 update!

Rin : Hanya aku atau chapter ini sangat pendek?

Yessy : Chapter ini memang pendek -_-, terpendek dari semua chapter yang aku ketik... karena itu aku update 2 chapter!

Miku : Aku masih belum muncul ya... -3-

Yessy : Sabar Miku.. enjoy this new chapter, but before that..

All : Happy New Year! Akemashite Omedetou! \^o^/

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity <strong>**: Meguru Sekai no Requiem**

**Chapter 3- Duel**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Traang!

Pedang Len dan pedang Meiko beradu satu sama lain. Dalam duel ini mereka berdua seimbang. Sebetulnya dalam hal kemahiran, Meiko lebih unggul daripada Len. Tekad Len lah yang membuat duel mereka seimbang. Len dan Meiko mundur beberapa langkah. Posisi pedang mereka dalam keadaan siap. Meiko merasa terganggung dengan kegigihan Len. "Bocah, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan urusan Diva?" tanya Meiko.

"Karena adikku adalah Diva yang sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk dapat menyelamatkannya!" Len mengayuhkan pedangnya ke arah Meiko. Tentu saja Meiko dengan mudah menangkisnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkannya? Seharusnya kamu bangga kalau adikmu menjadi Diva. Sama seperti aku saat sahabatku menjadi Diva!" Meiko menyerang Len kembali. Serangan itu hampir saja mengenai Len.

Len menhindar dari Meiko. Dia membalas perkataan Meiko, "Bangga? Apa aku bisa bangga mengetahui adikku tersiksa karena terus bernyanyi terus menerus sampai akhirnya dia mati kelelahan? Mana ada seoang kakak yang membiarkan adiknya seperti itu!"

Meiko terkejut dengan perkataan Len. Dia hampir saja tidak menyadari Len kembali menyerangnya. Untung saja Meiko segera pulih dari ketekejutannya. Dengan mudah dia melucuti pedang Len.

Traang!

Pedang Len terlempar dari tangan pemiliknya. Sekarang pedang itu sudah terjatuh diluar jangkauan Len. Len terpojok. Meiko menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Len.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Gakupo sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Terlihat perabotan yang ada di kamar itu semuanya berwarna ungu. Sepertinya pria ini sangat menyukai warna ungu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Luka memasuki kamar Gakupo. "Sepertinya kepalamu sudah dingin. Jika kau berjanji akan meminta maaf padaku, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari kurunganmu."

Gakupo hanya memandang Luka dengan pandangan dingin. "Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Buat apa aku harus meminta maaf padamu?"

Luka mendecakan bibirnya. "Sepertinya kamu harus aku kurung sehari lagi sampai kepalamu dingin. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Gakupo." Luka beranjak keluar dari kamar Gakupo. Setelah mendengar suara langkah Luka menjauh, Gakupo kembali termenung.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sementara itu di Gua Naga, Rin sudah kelelahan akibat terlalu sering bernyanyi. Tetapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya. Dia mengelap kembali darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Akhir-akhir ini Rin selalu mengeluarkan darah saat terbatuk. Belum lagi, dia merasa lebih cepat kelelahan kalau bernyanyi. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah begitu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal. Rin membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Naga masih terus menunggunya bernyanyi. Rin pun menyanyikan bagian akhir lagunya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

_Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_

_Inori no uta o kanaderu sadame_

_Wasu rareshi koko ni nemuru_

_Yasashii koe ni_

_Zetsubo sae mo hohoemi ni kae_

_Namida no soko ni shizunde iku_

Akhirnya Rin selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Dia meneteskan air matanya sedikit. Rin tersenyum sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meiko masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Sepertinya perkataan Len telah membuatnya bimbang. "Kau bohong," kata Meiko. "Diva tidak mukin mati. Teto tidak mungkin mati!"

Walaupun sekarang Len sedang terpojok, dia tetap membalas perkataan Meiko. "Mereka sudah mati. Kau pikir untuk apa adikku dijadikan diva kalau diva sebelumnya masih hidup?"

Meiko menggigit bibirnya. Yang Len katakan ada benarnya juga. Kalau sahabatnya, Teto masih hidup, tidak mungkin adiknya Len menggantikannya menjadi diva. Meiko dan Teto adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama. Orang-orang bahkan mengira kalau mereka berdua itu saudara karena kedekatan mereka berdua.

Saat Meiko dan Teto berusia 14 tahun, Meiko ditawari untuk menjadi diva karena Meiko adalah anak bangsawan. Meiko menolak. Karena itu Teto menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan Meiko. Setelah Teto menjadi Diva, Meiko memutuskan untuk menjadi ksatria di istana.

"Meiko!" seru Luka, yang telah kembali dari urusannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat habisi dia!"

"Kau berbohong padaku," bisik Meiko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luka.

Meiko menatap Luka dengan marah. "Kau bilang Teto masih hidup. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah mati! Kau berbohong padaku!" Meiko berbalik menyerang Luka. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua muncul dan mengayungkan sabit besarnya sehingga sabit itu beradu dengan pedang Meiko. Maya kiri gadis itu berwarna biru sementara mata kanannya ditutup oleh penutup mata. Luka tersenyum, "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Ruko."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Saatnya bales review time! Seperti biasa, tolong ya Miku-chan, Rin-chan, dan Len-kun!<p>

Miku : Oke! Yang pertama dari **Akai Himuro** kami sudah apdate! Ya ampun, kamu sampai nangis darah? o.o

Len : Yang kedua dari **Miki Yuiki Vessalius** terima kasih sudah menunggu. Sayangnya disini aku kalah... orz... terima kasih atas perbaikan typonya, ini sudah di update.

Rin : Yang terakhir dari **Hika without 'Ri** gak papa kok gak login, terima kasih atas dukungannya~ Yessy sampai terharu tuh!

Yessy : Diam Rin! Aku hanya kelilipan kok!

Len : Kelilipan atau "kelilipan"?

Yessy : Diam! Untuk endingnya aku ngarang sendiri, habis part 3nya lama banget keluarnya.. Sekian untuk chapter ini sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 4 : Run!

Yessy : Seperti yang aku janjikan, ini chapter ke 4, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity <strong>**: Meguru Sekai no Requiem**

**Chapter 4- Run!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Gakupo termenung. Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan ibunya. Gakupo masih mengingat jelas saat dia dibawa ke istana pertama kali oleh ibunya. Ibu Gakupo adalah peramal kerajaan sebelum Luka. Dia membawa Gakupo di istana dengan harapan suatu saat Gakupo dapat mengikuti jejaknya. Ibunya selalu mengajari Gakupo untuk berbuat baik kepada semuanya. Bisa dibilang, ibunyalah yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide untuk tidak menggunakan gadis-gadis malang lagi untuk dijadikan diva bagi naga.

Gakupo tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri. Dia masih selalu dihantui oleh kenangan buruk itu. Saat itu Gakupo masih kecil, tak lebih dari 10 tahun. Dia sedang membaca buku di taman ketika dia melihat ibunya berada di atas menara. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ibunya terjatuh dari menara itu. Tentu saja ibu Gakupo tewas seketika.

Kematian ibunya merupakan pukulan berat bagi Gakupo. Dia bahkan melepas haknya untuk menjadi peramal kerajaan selanjutnya, sehingga Luka yang mendapatkan posisi itu. Akan tetapi, Gakupo masih terus tinggal di istana. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pelajar di istana yang membantu Luka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Gakupo terbuka kembali. Penjaga yang menjaga kamar Gakupo terlihat tidak sadarkan diri di tangan pemuda berambut biru. "Lebih baik jangan terlalu sering mengkerutkan dahimu. Bisa-bisa dahimu menjadi keriput loh!"

"Kaito!" seru Gakupo terkejut. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Kaito tersenyum. Dia memainkan kunci yang ia dapat dari penjaga tadi. "Oh, aku hanya kebetulan saja bermain kesini, membuat seorang penjaga tidak sadarkan diri, mengambil kuncinya dan membuka pintu kamarmu. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini. Sepertinya Len membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Siapa Len?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Cepat!" Kaito berlaru ke arah Lorong Barat. Gakupo menyusul dibelakangnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Len bangkit berdiri. Keadaan di hadapannya sekarang sangat kompleks. Meiko, yang tadi berusaha membunuhnya sekarang malah berbalik menyerang Luka. Sayangnya, Luka dilindungi oleh seseorang. Ruko? Kalau tidak salah Luka memanggilnya begitu. Dan sekarang Meiko sedang bertarung melawan Ruko.

Traang!

Pedang Meiko terlempar dari tangannya. Pedang Meiko memang bukan tandingan bagi sabit besar milik Ruko. Meiko berseru, "Bocah, cepat ambil pedangmu! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Len langsung mengambil pedangnya. Dia mengikuti Meiko yang menuju keluar istana. Meiko mengeluarkan pedang keduanya (pedang pertamanya ia tinggal saat terlempar dari tangan). Dia menggunakan pedang itu untuk melumpuhkan pengawal yang mengejarnya dan Len. Len membantu Meiko, walaupun sepertinya bantuannya tidak begitu berpengaruh karena Meiko sudah melumpuhkan sebagian besar penjaga.

"LEN!"

Len menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Kaito. Kaito berlari ke arah Len. Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang tampak menghabisi pengawal yang mengejarnya dan Kaito dengan katananya. "Sudah aku duga kamu ada disini," kata Kaito.

"Kaito! Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" kata Len sambil menghindari serangan pengawal.

"Sihir. Sekarang apa kita harus bertarung atau..."

"Kabur!" seru Gakupo. "Pengawal disini terlalu banyak!"

"Tapi kemana? Gerbang istana pasti sudah dijaga ketat!" ujar Meiko.

"Jalan rahasia! Ikut aku!" Kaito membawa yang lainnya menuju ke jalan rahasianya. Untungnya taman istana tidak dijaga. Kaito membuat pintu rahasia itu menjadi besar dengan sihir sehingga mereka berempat bisa dengan mudah melewatinya. Setelah semuanya keluar, Kaito menggunakan sihirnya kembali untuk menutup dan menyegel pintu itu.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Len.

"Kalau kamu ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini," kata Meiko. "Walaupun sepertinya itu mustahil karena gerbang utama mungkin sudah ditutup atas perintah Luka."

Kaito menyeringai. "Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kaito mengajak yang lainnya ke rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Len dan yang lainnya mengiku Kaito dengan binggung. "Eh.. Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Setelah semuanya masuk ruang bawah tanah, Kaito mengunci pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada lemari dan jendela kecil saja. Kaito membuka lemari. Dia memberikan tas milik Len ke pemiliknya dan sebuah tas baru ke Meiko dan Gakupo. Isi tas mereka telah dilengkapi oleh berbagai macam perbekalan. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan semua perbekalan kita untuk keluar dari kota ini. Sekarang ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita!" seru Kaito gembira. Dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu dinding disana runtuh. Dari dalam dinding itu terlihat sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang.

Kaito menyalakan obor, yang ada di depan lorong itu. Dia menuntun yang lainnya memasuki lorong itu. Setelah semuanya masuk, Kaito menyegel kembali pintu lorong itu. mereka semua mulai berjalan dengan diam. "Jadi..." kata Meiko, "kemana lorong ini berakhir Kaito?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah lama tidak melewati lorong ini. Kalau tidak salah.. hutan? Oh ya, Len belum berkenalan dengan mereka kan? Pria yang seperti perempuan ini..."

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti perempuan!" protes Gakupo.

"Baiklah, pria berambut ungu ini namanya Kamui Gakupo, sahabatku yang pernah aku ceritakan. Lalu, perempuan ini bernama Meiko. Gakupo, Meiko bocah yang sedang mencari adiknya ini adalah Len." Gakupo, Meiko dan Len saling bertukar salam kenal. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Len disini ingin mencari adiknya yang dijadikan diva. Bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut?" Kaito bertanya ke Gakupo dan Meiko seolah-olah dia sedang mengajak mereka untuk bermain dengannya.

"Kau tahu kalau selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berhasil menyelamatkan diva kan?" tanya Meiko sambil menatap Len dengan serius.

Len mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku kalau aku akan menyelamatkannya. Walaupun itu berarti aku akan kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, aku sudah siap." kata Len dengan mata penuh keyakinan.

Meiko tersenyum. "Kau sangat pemberani dan penuh tekad, tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Saat tadi kau beduel denganku, aku bisa melihat banyak kekurangan dari teknik pedangmu. Jadi jika kau mau, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Len dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Teto pasti akan merasa tenang di alam sana kalau aku membantumu menyelamatkan diva."

"Bagaimana dengamu Gakupo?" tanya Kaito kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku. Sejak awal aku memang tidak suka jika kita harus mengorban nyawa gadis-gadis malang itu."

"Sudah diputuskan! Kita berempat sekarang akan berpetualang bersama!" seru Kaito gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat balonnya. Len dan Meiko memandang Kaito dengan pandangan _dia-ini-orang-dewasa-atau-anak-kecil_.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak lama, tampak cahaya dari ujung lorong itu. Pintu keluar lorong itu ternyata adalah lubang dalam akar pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Setelah memanjat keluar, Len dan yang lainnya baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada dalam hutan yang lumayan jauh dari Vocalia Town. Hari tampak sudah sore, mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di dekat sungai. Setelah mengatur barang bawaan mereka, Kaito dan Gakupo pergi mencari kayu bakar sementara Meiko melatih Len agar dia bisa mengusai ilmu pedang.

Setelah api ungun siap, Kaito memanggang beberapa sosis untuk makan malam sambil bersenandung. "Kaito, sebetulnya aku punya pertanyaan yang menganjal di pikiranku sejak tadi..." kata Gakupo. "Bagaimana bisa kamu menyiapkan semua perbekalan ini dalam waktu singkat?"

"Benar juga, aku belum cerita ya? Sebetulnya, sebelum ibumu meninggal dia berpesan padaku untuk menyiapkan semua ini setelah aku bertemu dengan Len." Semua tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Kaito.

"Ibuku?" tanya Gakupo terkejut.

"Katanya dia sudah melihat masa depan. Waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Masa depan itu sangat rumit. Dia tidak tahu kapan Len akan bertemu denganku. 'Jalan menuju masa depan memang berbeda-beda, tapi pada akhirnya ujungnya pasti sama.' Begitulah yang ibumu katakan." jelas Kaito.

Gakupo terharu. Ternyata ibunya telah merencanakan semua ini sebelum akhir hayatnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, mereka menetapkan satu orang untuk berjaga sementara yang lainnya tidur. Kaito mendapat giliran jaga pertama. Setelah beberapa jam, dia berganti dengan Meiko.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mencuci muka mereka disungai, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak lama, tiba-tiba saja Meiko berhenti. "Apakah kalian semua menyadarinya? Kita telah diikuti."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Len : Siapa yang mengikuti kita?<p>

Kaito : Jangan-jangan stalker? Wajarkan karena ada aku yang ganteng ini...

Gakupo : Narsis banget... -_-

Rin : Saya tak ada disini... =3=

Miku : Kita senasib Rin..

Yessy : Baiklah, kritik dan saran silakan ketik dikotak review! Akhir kata Happy New Year! \^o^/


	6. Chapter 5 : The Power of Diva

Yessy : Maaaaafff! Honto ni gomenasai! - orz

Rin : Lama banget updatenya!

Yessy : Maaf! Selama seminggu ini aku sedang berkutat dengan fanfic bahasa inggris..

Len : Pasti tentang aku dan Rin kan?

Yessy : Kok tau? O.o

Rin : Karena dia sempat menghack laptopmu...

Yessy : AWAS KAMU LEN! Btw, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity<strong>**: Meguru Sekai no Requiem**

**Chapter 5- Power of Diva**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Diikuti?" tanya Len. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia memang tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi dia bisa merasakan ada yang memerhatikannya. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan _katana_nya.

"Belum lama. Aku mulai merasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Meiko.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Kaito.

"Satu lusin, sepertinya."

Kaito mendengus. "Hanya segitu? Kita bisa menghabisi mereka dengan mudah!"

"Jangan sombong! Kita kan tidak tahu kemampuan mereka seperti apa. Bersiap-siaplah, mereka sepertinya akan menyerang kita." Meiko dan Len mengeluarkan pedang mereka di saat yang tepat. Selusin prajurit dari istana mulai menyerang mereka.

Kaito mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan sebuah bola sihir muncul ditanganya. Dia melemparnya ke salah satu prajurit. Prajurit itu langsung pingdan. Kaito membuat bola sihir lagi dan melemparnya ke prajurit yang lain.

Meiko dengan mudah menghadapi mereka. Begitu pula dengan Gakupo. Sayangnya, Len masih belum bisa menyaingi mereka. Baru saja ia menghabisi satu prajurit, prajurit lain sudah menyerangnya. Untung Len dapat menghindarinya Len langsung menghabisinya. Baru saja ia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, Kaito berseru, "Len! Awas dibelakangmu!" Len langsung menghindar dan menyerang prajurit itu. Prajurit itu langsung pingsan begitu menerima serangan Len.

Prajurit lain berusaha menyerang Meiko. Sayangnya, Meiko sedang lengah sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan prajurit itu. Len, yang menyadari niat prajurit itu berusaha melindungi Meiko. Alhasil, Len lah yang mendapat serangan itu.

Bagian belakang badan Len mulai berdarah. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin berat. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Gakupo yang menghabisi prajurit itu lalu Meiko dan Kaito menatapnya dan memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Kemudian Len tidak sadarkan diri.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Entah sudah berapa lama Len tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dia terbangun, tampak hari sudah sore. Sekarang dia berada di kamar seseorang. Len tidak tahu kamar siapa ini. Semua perabotan di kamar itu berwarna hijau dan entah mengapa Len merasa sedikit familiar dengan kamar ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kaito memasuki kamar itu. "Len! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" seru Kaito sambil berusaha memeluk Len. Untungnya, Len bisa menghindar tepat waktu.

"Hentikan Kaito! Len butuh istirahat. Jangan coba kau ganggu dia!" ujar Gakupo yang baru saja memasuki kamar sambil membawa bubur untuk Len. "Makanlah ini. kamu harus segera pulih kalau ingin menolong adikmu."

Len menerima bubur itu dan langsung memakannya. Selesai makan, Len menanyakan hal yang daritadi mengganjal di kepalanya. "Ini dimana? Maksudku ini kamar siapa? Kenapa kita berada disini? Dimana Meiko?" tanya Len berturut-turut.

Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Setelah kamu tidak sadarkan diri, kami sudah selesai menanggani prajurit-prajurit itu. kami membawamu ke kota terdekat. Saat sampai di gerbang, ada seorang gadis berambut hijau yang mengenalimu. Nah, sekarang kita berada di rumahnya. Katanya kita diperbolehkan tinggal disini sampai keadaanmu bertambah baik. Kalau Meiko dia sedang membuat makan malam."

Sebelum Len dapat bertanya siapa gadis yang dimaksud, seorang gadia berambut hijau berantakan memasuki kamar dan langsung memeluk. "Len~ syukurlah kamu sudah sadar! Kenapa selama in kamu tidak menghubungiku? Aku merindukanmu~"

"Gumi... tak... bisa...napas!" gumam Len. Gumi melepaskan pelukannya sambil berminta maaf. "Ternyata ini kamar Gumi," kata Len. "Pantas aku merasa familiar dengan kamar ini."

"Len sudah lupa ya? Wajar saja terakhir kamu kesini kalau tidak salah sudah 7 tahun yang lalu kan?" ujar Gumi. Tak lama kemudian, Meiko menyuruh semuanya ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Saat Len bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Kaito membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. "Lebih baik kau berterima kasih kepada Meiko. Karena dialah yang mengobati lukamu."

Len mengangguk. Saat semuanya sampai di ruang makan, mereka mendapatkan omelan dari Meiko karena mereka tidak cepat datang sehingga masakannya hampur dingin. Kaito dan Gakupo sebenarnya agak ragu dengan masakannya Meiko. Bagaimana pun juga Meiko belum pernah memasak. Tapi setelah melihat makanan yang Meiko buat sangat mengiurkan, Kaito dan Gakupo langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Len hanya memerhatikan yang lainnya saat mereka makan. Dia masih kenyang karena ia baru saja memakan bubur. "Meiko," panggil Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Meiko yang tengah makan.

"Terima kasih. Kata Kaito, kamu telah mengobatiku kan?"

"Sama-sama. Lagipula itu juga salah ku karena lengah. Jadi bisa dibilang kita seimbang," kata Meiko sambil terus menyantap makanannya. Makan malam mereka diakhiri dengan carrot cake buatan Gumi yang sangat lezat.

Semuanya (kecuali Gumi) berkumpul di kamar untuk membuat strategi. Gakupo membaca buku yang ia bawa tentang naga. Len heran bagaimana caranya Gakupo membawa buku yang tebal itu dibalik jubahnya. Len sedang memerhatikan Kaito yang sedang memakan semangkuk penuh es krim ketika Gakupo bertanya, "Hei Len, berapa umur adikmu sekarang?"

"14 tahun. Sama sepertiku." jawab Len.

"Sama sepertimu?" suara Gakupo terdengar kaget. "Jangan-jangan kalian kembar?"

Len mengangguk. "Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Len binggung melihat Gakupo yang agak panik.

"Gawat! Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!" seru Gakupo.

Meiko berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Well, duh! Karena itu kan kita memulai perjalanan ini? Untuk menyelematkan adik Len dari naga?" kata Meiko agak menyindir.

"Bukan begitu! Kalian tidak mengerti!"

"Bagian apa yang tidak kami mengerti?" tanya Kaito. "Rin kelelahan sehabis bernyanyi, naga ingin membunuh Rin karena itu, kita harus menyelamatkannya."

Gakupo menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Menurut buku ini, setiap diva itu memiliki suatu kekuatan. Kekuatan inilah yang menjadikan mereka bisa bertahan bernyanyi selama berjam-jam."

"Kekuatan apa itu?" tanya Len.

"Kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan. Jika kedua kekuaran ini digabung, mereka akan membentuk kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Sebetulnya setiap orang memiliki kekuatan ini. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Hanya diva dan beberapa orang saja yang dapat mengontrol kekuatan ini."

"Lalu dimana bagian gawatnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Len dan adiknya kembar bukan?" Len mengangguk. "Kalau mereka kembar berarti mereka adalah satu yang terbagi dua. Itu berarti kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan terbagi dua. Salah satu dari mereka memegang kekuatan cahaya sementara yang satu lagi memegang kekuatan kegelapan. Karena kekuatan yang seharusnya berada dalam diri diva tidak seimbang, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan selama diva-diva sebelumnya."

"Jadi maksudmu, Rin akan segera..." Len tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gakupo, yang mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Len mengangguk dengan sedih. "Gakupo, apa di buku itu tertulis cara untuk mengalahkan naga?" tanya Len penuh harap.

Gakupo menggeleng sedih. "Tidak ada. Disini hanya dikatakan bahwa naga itu sangatlah kuat, walaupun begitu dia masih tetap dijaga oleh seorang Penjaga Naga. Dialah yang menjaga agar tidak ada diva yang kabur dari sana. Dia juga merangkap sebagai pelatih diva sebelum mereka bertemu dengan naga. Seingatku Penjaga Naga yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis peramal bernama Miku."

Braak!

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Kaito, yang menjatuhkan mangkuknya. Untung saja mangkuk itu tidak pecah. "Maaf.. tanganku... eh.. licin." katanya sambil memungut kembali mangkuknya.

"Berarti kita harus mengalahkan Miku dahulu sebelum kita berhadapan dengan naga?" simpul Meiko. Gakupo mengangguk. "Baiklah, karena sudah malam, ayo kita tidur agar besok kita bisa berangkat pag-pagi." saran Meiko. Semua pun beranjak ke kamar mereka yang telah disediakan Gumi dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Len masih belum tidur. Dia masih menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya sambil menggenggam kalungnya. "Rin, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu." Kemudian, Len pun tertidur.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sementara itu, di istana Luka sedang menyiapkan pasukannya. Pasukan itu lebih banyak daripada yang menyerang Len sebelumnya. Ruko berdiri dibelakang Luka dengan patuh. Luka memberikan pasukan itu gambar Len, Meiko, Kaito dan Gakupo. "Hentikan mereka. Lakukan segela cara agar mereka tidak dapat menjangkau gua naga. Walaupun itu berarti harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka!" Pasukan itu langsung pergi setelah diperintah oleh Luka.

"Ruko, kau ikut dengan pasukan. Pastikan Len dan yang lainnya tidak pernah menjangkau gua naga!" Ruko mengangguk, lalu dia mengikuti pasukannya. Dengan geram, Luka merobek gambar wajah Len. "Tidak ada yang boleh merusak rencanaku! Tidak ada!"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Ya, disini aku membuat Miku menjadi manusia bukan naga...<p>

Miku : Ya iyalah! Masa diriku yang cantik ini naga!

Yessy : Anyway... review time! This time, tolong ya Meiko-san, Miku-chi, ama Rin-chan...

Meiko : Baiklah pertama dari **Miki Yuiki Vessalius**, Tentu saja aku baik! Kamu pasti sudah tahu kan siapa yang ngikutin? Maaf Yessy tidak bisa update cepat, Happy New Year too!

Rin : Berikutnya dari **Hika without 'Ri**, Benar ya, kasihan diriku... ini semua salah Yessy sehingga aku tersiksa seperti ini... *nangis boongan*, kamu sudah sekolah? Yessy baru besok sekolahnya!

Yessy : Kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus mengingatkan itu kepadaku? OTL

Miku : Terakhir dari **Akai Himuro**, santai kakak, dan Terima kasih!

Yessy : Sekian untuk chapter ini, sampai jumpa dichapter depan.. kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review~~


	7. Chapter 6 : Telepathy

Rin : Ini adalah update terakhir Yessy sebelum masuk sekolah! ^^

Yessy : *pudung dipojokan*

Miku : Kenapa dia?

Yessy : Mau tahu kenapa? Karena besok aku sudah masuk sekolah!

Miku : Oh.

Yessy : Miku-chi jahaat! Masa cuman bilang oh! hiks... enjoy..hiks chapter 6.. hiks..

* * *

><p><strong>Synchronicity : Meguru Sekai no Requiem<strong>

**Chapter 6- Telepathy**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Len dan yang lainnya pergi dari rumah Gumi. Sebetulnya, Gumi memaksa Len untuk tinggal lebih lama, tapi Len menolak. Bagaimana pun juga mereka harus segera menyelamatkan Rin. "Selamat jalan! Semoga kalian bisa menyelamatkan Rin!" kata Gumi saat mereka mau berpisah. Len mengangguk. Dia berniat akan mengunjungi Gumi setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan Rin.

Gakupo sempat bertanya pada Gumi dimana letak Gua Naga. Gumi tidak tahu letak gua itu, tapi dia tahu letak kota yang dekat dengan gua itu. Setelah mencatat letak kota itu, mereka semua memulai perjalanan mereka kembali.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sesekali, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Saat istirahat, Gakupo terus membaca bukunya, berharap mendapatkan informasi untuk mengalahkan naga. Sayangnya, hasilnya nihil. Len menatap ke langit. Dia melihat ada burung raksasa sedang terbang dengan bebasnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, burung yang baru saja Len lihat itu adalah naga.

Menjelang sore, Meiko berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Kaito tidak menahannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Meiko? Ya ampun! Badanmu panas!" Wajah Meiko terlihat pucat. Len dan Gakupo langsung mendekatinya.

"Lebih baik kita baringkan dia," kata Gakupo. Mereka membaringkan Meiko dekat sungai. Gakupo meminta Meiko melepas baju besinya, agar Gakupo dapat memeriksa kondisinya. Meiko pun melepas bajunya. Len melepaskan mantelnya dan melipatnya sehingga menjadi bantal. Dia memberikannya ke Meiko untuk menahan kepalanya.

Gakupo telah selesai memeriksa Meiko. Ternyata di pergelangan tangan Meiko terdapat sayatan kecil bekas pertarungan kemarin. Daerah di sekitar sayatan itu tampak berwarna hijau. "Racun!" seru Gakupo. "Pedang yang menyayat Meiko pasti beracun. Kita harus segera mengobatinya. Kaito cari tumbuhan yang berdaun biru dan berbunga merah, Len tolong tahan Meiko supaya dia tidak bergerak saat aku mengeluarkan racunnya!"

Len dan Kaito langsung menuruti perintah Gakupo. Len menahan tubuh Meiko, sementara Gakupo berusaha mengeluarkan racunnya. Tak lama kemudian, semua racunnya telah keluar. Gakupo menumbuk tumbuhan yang telah diambil Kaito, kemudian ia menyuruh Meiko untuk meminumnya. "Tumbuhan ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit dari racun itu." jelas Gakupo. Meiko memakan tumbuhan itu. "PAHIT!" seru Meiko. Len langsung memberikan Meiko air. Dengan senang hati Meiko meminum air itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Meiko tertidur. Gakupo melepas jubahnya dan memberikannya ke Meiko untuk digunakan sebagai selimut. Gakupo mulai mencuci tangannya disungai sementara Kaito menjaga Meiko. "Dimana Len?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, yang jelas dia masih disekitar sini. Aku membiarkannya pergi karena sepertinya dia ingin sendiri."

Dugaan Kaito lumayan benar, Len memang sedang ingin menyendiri. Dia duduk di salah satu akar pohon yang sudah tua sambil menatap kalung yang berada di tangannya. Dia memikirkan Rin yang sedang berjuang di Gua Naga sana. "Rin... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.." pikir Len. Dia terus memikirkan Rin. Kalau saja Rin tidak dijadikan Diva, munkin sekarang dia dan Rin sedang berada di rumah. Berkabung atas kematian ibu mereka.

Len terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dalam pikirannya. "_Siapa disana?_"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rin baru saja terbangun. Dia terkejut melihat dirinya masih hidup. Sepertinya sang naga mengampuni dirinya... untuk saat ini saja. Sepertinya hari sudah malam, Rin melihat naga telah tertidur dengan pulas. Rin kembali mengeluarkan batuk berdarah. Dia memandang darah yang berada di tangannya dengan sedih. Air matanya mulai keluar lagi. Rin mengenggam kalungnya. "Siapa saja... tolonglah aku..." bisik Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara dari dalam pikirannya. "_Rin... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu..._" Suara itu terdengar seperti suara laki-laki. Rin merasa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Dengan ragu-ragu Rin membalas suara itu. "Siapa disana?"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara itu kembali dalam pikirannya. "_Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?_"

Rin mengangguk. Menyadari bahwa pemilik suara itu tidak dapat melihatnya, Rin berkata, "Eh.. Ya? Kamu siapa?"

"_Namaku Len... Aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh tapi... aku kakak kembarmu._" Balas Len dalam pikirannya. Rin terkejut. Dia mempunyai kakak kembar? Selama ini dia mengira Rin tinggal di dunia ini seorang diri.

"_Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa menebak kalau kau mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning sebahu dan mata berwarna biru. Dan kamu mengenakan kalung berliontin kunci nada G. Kamu juga mengenakan pita dan dan beberapa jepitan di ponimu. Aku bisa tahu hal ini karena aku pernah melihatmu di dalam mimpi._" Rin memang pernah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya dalam mimpi. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka itu adalah kakak kembarnya. Memang Rin pernah membaca buku yang tertulis bahwa anak kembar bisa bertelepati. Tapi Rin menyangka itu hanya mitos belaka.

Kemudian, Len menceritakan tentang dirinya, ibunya, bagaimana adiknya yang diambil darinya sejak masih bayi untuk dijadikan diva. "Len...Untuk sekarang aku akan percaya kata-katamu. Tapi kalau kau memang kakakku, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"_Apa itu? Semoga saja aku bisa menjawabnya._"

"Siapa namaku? Miku tidak pernah memberitahu namaku. Dia selalu memanggilku Diva.." tanya Rin penuh harap. Rin ingin sekali mengetahui namanya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan keluarganya. Dia sangat senang saat mendengar cerita dari Len.

"_Rin. Namamu Kagamine Rin._"

"Rin... jadi itu namaku.." Rin tiba-tiba saja terbatuk. Makin banyak saja darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "_Rin? Rin! Kau baik-baik saja?_" tanya Len khawatir.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi Len.. kumohon, selamatkan aku!"

"_Tenang saja Rin, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu! Pasti! Tunggulah aku!_"

Rin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Len. Dia sekarang merasa ada cahaya harapan dalam dirinya. Len, kakaknya pasti akan menyelamatkannya dari sini. "Terima kasih. Len, bisakah kau bernyanyi? Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu sebelum aku tidur,"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Len agak terkejut mendengar permintaan Rin. Ibunya memang selalu bilang kalau suara Len itu bagus. Tapi sepertinya dia agak malu kalau harus bernyanyi untuk adiknya sendiri. "_Len? Kau masih disana?_" Len tidak membalas perkataan Rin. Dia mulai bernyanyi lagu yang pernah diajarkan oleh ibunya.

_Zetsubou no rakuen no hate no_

_Nakushita koe o sagashi motome_

_Michi naki michi o tada tooku_

_Samayoi yuku sadame_

Len berhenti sejenak. Dia merasa suaranya tidak begitu bagus dibanding Rin, yang merupakan Diva. "_Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja, suara Len bagus kok!_" kata Rin dalam pikirannya. Len tersenyum, dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Toza sarete rekishi no kage ni_

_Ubawa reshihi o omoi nagara_

_Kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsuu ni mi modaeru_

Suara dalam hati Len, Rin, sedang sekarat. Len harus segera menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan naga lakukan terhadap Rin yang malang. Len tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu.

_Towa ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni_

_Tada yugande koe to tomo ni kie satte meguru dake_

_Ima kono te de tashikametai _

_Kimi no nukumori no oto_

_Kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni_

Len tidak dapat mendengar suara Rin lagi. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Len memandang kembali kalungnya. "Rin, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan semua, aku tetap akan menyelamatkanmu!"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Baiklah berhubung besok aku sudah masuk sekolah, jadi kemungkinan fanfic ini akan lemot updatenya...<p>

Rin : Yessy tidak boleh membuat fanfic selama hari sekolah...

Len : Jadi kemungkinan aku masih lama supaya bisa menyelamatkan Rin... OTL

Yessy : Maaf ya Rin! kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


	8. Chapter 7 : Battle

Rin : Chapter 7 telah hadir~~~!

Len : Mana Yessy?

Miku : Dia tepar sehabis LLK, belum lagi seminggu ini entar dia ada kaderisasi subsi. Karena itu untuk sementara dia beristirahat dulu...

Rin : Kasihan ya... baiklah enjoy chapter 7!^_~

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Synchronicity : Meguru Sekai no Requiem<strong>**

**Chapter 7- Battle**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Rated : T (For safe)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Family and Friendship (maybe)**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, newbie fans, ceritanya gak masuk akal, chapter kependekan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Keesokan paginya, Meiko telah sembuh total. Setelah memakan sarapan seadanya, Len dan yang lainnya mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Tak lama kemudian. Mereka semua berhenti. "Kalian merasakannya kan?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Ya. Pasukannya Luka akhirnya mengepung kita."

"Sepertinya sekarang prajuritnya lebih banyak daripada yang kemarin," kata Meiko. "Prajurit yang sekarang lebih dari 700. Bahkan ada para pemanah."

"Bagaimana Len?" tanya Kaito. "Kau semacam pemimpin kami, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Len mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Tentu saja kita bertarung. Kaito dan Gakupo, kalian urus para pemanah, Meiko dan aku bisa melawan prajurit yang lainnya." Semuanya mengangguk, tanda mereka mengerti.

Tepat saat itu, pasukan Luka mulai menyerang mereka. Tepat seperti perkiraan Meiko, disana terdapat pemanah. Para pemanah mulai memanah ke arah Len dan yang lainnya. Kaito, yang melihat hal itu, langsung mengubah panah-panah itu menjadi bunga. Lalu Kaito dan Gakupo langsung menyerang para pemanah. Setelah semua pemanah sudah dihabisi, mereka membantu Len dan Meiko.

Kaito menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan prajurit-prajurit itu. Dia terus mencari kelemahan mereka. Setelah menebas leher salah satu prajurit, dia berseru, "Lehernya! Incar lehernya! Itu kelemahan mereka!"

Semua mengikuti saran Kaito. Len dengan mudah menebas leher salah satu prajurit. Dia menebas lagi, dan lagi. Percikan darah menempel di mantel dan pedangnya. Kaito sedang berkutat dengan prajurit yang mengenakan kapak sehingga dia tidak menyadari prajurit lain yang mengincarnya. Len langsung menghabisi prajurit itu. Setelah menebas prajurit itu, Len melihat tangannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang telah tumpah. Entah berapa banyak nyawa yang telah hilang.

Len menjadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya, tapi sekarang dia malah membunuh para prajurit ini. "Len!" seru Meiko. "Tetaplah fokus!"

Tanpa Len sadari, Ruko sudah berada dihadapannya. "Ya, Len tetaplah fokus. Kalau tidak kamu akan dihabisi oleh aku!" Ruko mengayungkan sabitnya yang besar itu. Untung saja Len dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya. Len terhuyung. Dia berusaha mengambil jarak dengan Ruko.

Ruko menyeringai. "Kau tahu Len. Kalau saja kau tidak memulai perjalanan ini, mungkin kau tidak perlu bertarung disini. Tidak ada prajurit yang menyerangmu. Dan tidak ada darah yang tumpah disini!"

Len mulai tergoyah. Benar juga yang dikatakan Ruko. Kalau saja dia tidak memulai perjalanan ini, mungkin dia sedang berada di rumah. Tidak bertarung dan.. "Len! Kuatkan dirimu!" ujar Gakupo.

"Benar Len! Kau tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh hasutan Ruko!" seru Meiko sambil terus melawan prajurit-prajurit.

"Ingatlah Rin! Dia membutuhkanmu!" seruan Kaito membuat Len tersadar. Benar, dia tidak boleh berhenti disini. Saat ini Rin membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Len kembali bangkit. Dia mulai menyerang kembali Ruko. Sabit Ruko dan pedang Len kembali beradu. "Sebesar apapun usahamu, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan Diva, kau tahu itu?" kata Ruko.

Len tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kalau aku tidak mencobanya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya kan?" Len mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Akhirnya sabit Ruko terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Dengan mudah Len menghabisi Ruko. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuh Ruko. Dalam sekejap, Ruko sudah tak bernyawa.

Len memandang tubuh Ruko dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukan apa saja agar bisa menyelamatkan Rin." Len menutup mata Ruko yang tadinya terbuka.

Gakupo menepuk pundak Len. "Kau sungguh hebat tadi. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau tidak mau membunuh prajurit-prajurit itu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita harus terus hidup supaya kita bisa menyelamatkan adikmu bukan?" Len tersenyum kecil mendengar kata penghibur dari Gakupo.

Kaito dan Meiko menghampiri Gakupo dan Len. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Semua prajurit telah kita habisi," kata Meiko.

"Oh tidak!" seru Kaito. "Ini bahaya!"

Gakupo menatap binggung Kaito yang sedang panik. "Ada apa Kaito? Jangan bilang musuh kembali menyerang."

"Bukan. Ini lebih parah... syalku terkena noda darah!" kata Kaito histeris.

Gakupo, Len, dan Meiko sweatdrop. "Itu kan hanya syal.." kata Meiko berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Kaito tidak mendengarkan Meiko. Dia masih tetap histeris. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Seingatku sebentar lagi kita bisa mencapai kota yang diberitahu Gumi," ujar Gakupo.

Len mengangguk. Semuanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Satu jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di kota Uta Town, kota yang menurut Gumi dekat dengan Gua Naga. Saat mereka memasuki kota, semua orang langsung memandang mereka. Bagaimanapun Len dan yang lainnya masih terkena noda darah bekas pertarungan mereka tadi. "Hei, apa menurut kalian penduduk disini tidak aneh?" bisik Meiko.

"Karena kau bilang begitu, aku jadi merasakannya," ujar Kaito.

Len berhenti saat mencapai tengah kota. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat para penduduk disana memandang mereka dengan aneh. Kaito, Meiko dan Gakupo berdiri saling membelakangi satu sama lain. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba saja Len dilempari batu oleh para penduduk sana. "Itu dia bocah yang melawan Luka-sama!"

"Katanya mereka mau menyelamatkan Diva!"

"Naga akan kembali menyerang kita!"

"Mereka pembawa sial!"

"Pergi kalian dari sini!"

Begitulah cemooh-cemooh dari para penduduk disana. Mereka semua telah dihasut oleh Luka untuk membenci Len dan yang lainnya. Len dapat memerhatikan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk adik perempuannya yang tertidur. Dia memandang Len dengan penuh kebencian. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." bisik Len.

Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, dan Len lansung lari keluar dari kota. Setelah mencoba menghalau serangan dari para penduduk kota, akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari kota. Setelah menemukan sungai yang berada di dekat sana, mereka mencoba mencuci noda darah yang menempel. Setelah lumayan bersih, mereka mencoba berjalan kembali. "Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" kata Gakupo. "Tentu saja Gua Naga."

Kaito memutar bola matanya. "Ya aku juga tahu itu. Dimana gua naga itu?"

"Menurut di buku, Gua Naga terletak di dalam sebuah gunung yang sudah tidak aktif lagi."

"Kita percayakan saja semuanya pada Len. Sepertinya dia tahu kemana arah tujuan kita." ujar Meiko.

Len terus berjalan sementara yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah menemukan jalan yang berliku-liku yang menuju ke arah kaki suatu gunung. Mereka menelusuri jalan itu sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan suatu pintu yang sangat megah yang terletak di kaki gunung itu. "Ini dia!" seru Gakupo. "Pintu itu pintu masuk menuju Gua Naga!"

Kaito bersiul. "Pintunya bagus sekali. Sayang pintu ini hanya dipakai untuk Gua Naga."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, ayo masuk!" Meiko mendorong pintu itu. Di dalam sana terdapat lorong yang sangat panjang dan gelap. Kaito mengambil dahan suatu pohon dan membuat obor dengan dahan itu. Len memasuki lorong itu sambil mengenggam kalungnya. "Aku akan bertarung untukmu Rin."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rin dapat mendengar suara Len dari dalam pikirannya. Dia dapat merasakan kalau Len sudah dekat dengannya. Rin bangkit kembali. Wajahnya tampak penuh keseriusan. "Aku juga akan bernyanyi untukmu Len."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sementara itu, Miku telah merasakan pintu Gua Naga telah dibuka. Dia mengenggam tongkatnya dan segera bersiap-siap. "Sebentar lagi, ini semua akan berakhir."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Rin : Karena Yessy tidak ada, kami akan membantu membalas review kalian!<strong>Miki Yuiki Vessalius<strong>aku sama Len hebat kan! Yessy juga pengen punya kembaran, ah~ itu hanya perasaanmu saja...

Miku : Apa iya? *evil smile*

Rin : Miku! Jangan spoiler! Btw, aku baru merhatiin avatar Miki-chan, O/O Lennya keren!

Len : *bersin* ada yang ngomongin aku ya? (Geer banget, walopun kenyataan sie) Review selanjutnya dari **Hikashine Shii-Chii**, Aku rekomendasikan untuk lihat Pvnya, disitu aku sangat keren loh! *narsis abis* terima kasih sudah difave!

Miku : baiklah selanjutnya dari **Hika without 'Ri, **Hehehe, maaf ya Luka, disini kamu antagonis..

Luka : Gak papa asalkan aku mendapatkan tunaku

Miku : Kamu dikasih tuna!o.O aku gak dikasi apa-apa...T^T.. Oh, Rin ama Len memang romantis~ tapi disini Yessy tidak akan ngebuat Twincest kok! Tentu saja hubungan mereka akan...

Rin : Miku! No spoiler!

Miku : Iya, iya, :3 ... Yessy akan coba update kilat saat tanggal merah, karena dia jadwalnya senin ampe minggu uda padet... gak papa kok...

Luka : Aku mau donk bales review selanjutnya!

Rin : Baiklah, silakan~

Luka : Dari **Hiiragi Azusa**, Terima kasih, adegan itu emang cuman sekilas, Yessy juga kebetulan menyadari adegan itu... Maaf ya, karena Teto-chan emang cuman muncul diawal jadinya cuman muncul sedikit deh. Thank you sudah difave!

Rin : Selanjutnya dari , terima kasih! Karena ada aku jadi fic ini bagus deh! (Yessy tiba-tiba muntah) Yessy akan mencoba update kalo ada waktu.. benar ya, kasihan kami...

Len : Tenang saja Rin, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

Yessy : Jangan cuman ngomong doang! Aplikasikan donk!

Len : Kenapa lo?

Yessy : Berani juga ya, ngomong gitu ke gue, hormatin gue donk yang sudah susah payah bikin fic ini! (langsung ditarik Miku ke kamarnya)

Miku : Maaf tadi dia masih agak stress setelah LLK selalu dimarahin kakak kelas.. ^_^" review terakhir dari **Akai Himuro**, terima kasih! Yessy akan mencoba update..

Rin : Baiklah sekian dari kami, Yessy mungkin akan agak lama mengupdate fic ini karena banyak acara dari sekolah...

Len : Rasain!

Yessy : (keluar dari kamar) Len-kun jahat! Coba kamu jadi aku yang harus ikut les setiap 3x seminggu, belum lagi kaderisasi untuk subsi, belum lagi latian untuk pentas kesenian pas homestay, belum lagi pr-pr yang menumpuk... pulang jam berapa kalo gini saya?

Miku : (dorong Yessy ke kamarnya) Jangan lupa review kalo ada kritik dan saran ya! bye!


End file.
